


Medallón.

by AcidLafay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Papyrus possesion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidLafay/pseuds/AcidLafay
Summary: Papyrus detestaba que para pasar al salón del trono tuviera que atravesar la casa del rey pues lo sentía una falta de respeto, pero nunca imaginó que por pasar a ese lugar se encontrara conque una voz susurrara su nombre y le incitara a ponerse extraño medallón en forma de corazón.[¡Lafa/Acid ha vuelto!]





	

Papyrus había entrado con algo de desconfianza a la casa del Rey Asgore, como tenía que ir al castillo tenía que pasar por ahí pero sinceramente sentía como si estuviera irrumpiendo en un lugar que no debería. Murmuró un "lo siento por entrar sin permiso", más al ver el amable cartel diciendo que podía pasar y tomar lo que quisiera le hizo sentir un poco mejor. El Rey era tan amable con todos.

Se adentró un poco e iba abajar aquellas escaleras que llevaban al castillo más logró escuchar una voz, como si le estuviera llamando... No. Si estaba llamándolo. "Papyrus" decían esos extraños susurros.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Pensaba que querían jugarle una broma, y el único que haría bromas así era... — ¡Sans! No es hora de tus juegos, no es gracioso. —

_Ven, es por aquí Papyrus._ Iba a gritarle que dejara de hacer eso pero tuvo que ir por donde la voz le decía, sabía que su hermano no se quedaría quieto si no le hacía caso. _Aquí._ Lo llevó al ala derecha de la casa, justo frente a la primera habitación. _Entra Papyrus, es aquí._

— Nyeh... — Con algo de inseguridad entró, viendo que era la habitación seguramente de un niño. Sabía bien de quien era, por lo que estar ahí se le hacía una falta de respeto. Había dos cajas de regalo en el suelo, algo nuevas al parecer, era como si el Rey estuviera llevando obsequios a sus fallecidos hijos.

_Toma uno, Papyrus_ Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz nuevamente, no quería hacerle caso pero quería terminar con todo esto. Cuando lo hizo vio que contenía un medallón en forma de corazón. Por alguna razón tuvo el extraño impulso de ponérselo, no entendía por qué. _Vamos, hazlo Papyrus, ponte ese medallón._

Y así lo hizo aunque así como tuvo el impulso, también le dio un sentimiento de peligro, de que debía dejarlo e irse de ahí. Pero ay era tarde para hacerlo puesto a que el medallón empezó a ensombrecer y con ello oscureció su alma. En sus cavidades oculares un brillo rojizo apareció aparentando pupilas como las que su hermano tenía. Con un poco de dificultad empezó a caminar hacia la otra caja, la cual contenía un cuchillo bastante afilado. Perfecto.

— Veamos si este cuerpo es bueno para— No pudo terminar su frase ya que escuchó a alguien entrar a la casa. Odiaba que tuvieran que pasar por ahí para pasar al castillo.

— Hey Paps, ¿sigues aquí? — Justo tenía que ser él... Aunque esto era perfecto, nunca atacaría a su hermano, lo cual significaba que podría hacer cosas divertidas con este juego. Gritó diciéndole que seguía ahí, por lo cual el hermano mayor pronto fue en su búsqueda. — ¿Pap? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debías ir con el rey... —

Le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver esa gran y tétrica sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro, esto era perfecto. Escuchaba sus pasos, escuchaba como llamaba por el dueño de ese cuerpo, escuchaba como poco a poco se ponía nervioso por la nula respuesta del menor. Debía tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca o sino todo se echaría a perder. Cuando ya le tuvo a pocos centímetros volteó lanzando un ataque que, increíblemente, fue evadido con gran agilidad.

— Tch. —

— ¿P-Pero qué... Papyrus? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Los monstruos no tenían un sistema de batalla como cuando luchaban con los humanos, por lo que Papyrus podía atacarlo cuantas veces quisiera pero, como se suponía, sin resultado alguno. — ¡PAPYRUS BASTA! — Sin respuesta. — ¡PAPYRUS! — Extendió su mano para hacer el alma de su querido en azul y poder calmarlo, pero notó algo que simplemente lo asustó. — Tu alma... —

— ¿Sorprendido? — La voz salió bastante distorsionada por lo que Sans puso una expresión de terror. — Oh vamos Sans, no estés asustado de mí, el Gran Papyrus, tu hermano menor. — La extraña risa resonó por todo el lugar. El primer reflejo de Sans fue lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana en un arranque de nervios, más cuando recordó que era su hermano al que tenía ahí pronto corrió a buscarlo gritando su nombre. — S-Sans... Sans duele, ¿p-por qué hiciste eso Sans? —

— ¡No era mi intención hermano, lo siento, lo siento, lo— Pero lo único que recibió fue un ataque que de milagro esquivó. — ¿Por qué usas a mi hermano para atacarme? — Eso le tomó por sorpresa, ¿tan pronto se había dado cuenta?

No le importó, tan sólo empezó a atacarlo para tratar de acorralarlo en una esquina, pero olvidó el hecho de que Sans tenía ese extraño poder de teletransportación o "atajos" como él les decía. Apareció fuera de la habitación por lo que pronto corrió hacia él con otro ataque, pero éste sólo hizo que rasgara la pared al ser esquivado.

— Oh vamos hermano, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo? — Quería gritarle, quería burlarse mas, quería hacer algo para que pudiera hacer que se cansara y pudiera matarlo, pero recordó algo. Papyrus también podía usar el ataque azul. Iba a utilizarlo mas Sans le ganó haciendo nuevamente su alma azul oscuro, ese maldito a pesar de ser flojo tenía buenos reflejos.

Sans notó algo extraño en el medallón, cuando éste se separaba un poco del alma ésta tomaba una parte de su color original. Todo era culpa de ese medallón al parecer. Trató de acercarse pero su hermano, el cual a pesar de estar con el alma azul en el aire lanzó una patada para que no se acercara. Eso lo desconcentró e hizo que dejara el alma de su hermano libre, quien sin dudarlo volvió a atacarlo sin dejar un momento libre para que Sans usara sus poderes.

Golpe tras golpe Papyrus reía de los torpes intentos de su hermano por usar magia, por desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar. Poco a poco Sans estaba cansándose de que no le dejara hacer nada y por nada del mundo iba a utilizar algún ataque contra su hermano menor, si aun se sentía mal por culpa de haberlo lanzado a la pared, no se imaginaba si llegaba a herirlo seriamente. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la fría pared chocar con su espalda. Estaba en problemas.

Iba por fin a darle el golpe final, lo tenía acorralado; tenía razón, con este cuerpo Sans no invocó ninguno de sus ataques, y menos ahora que estaba tan cansado como para seguir huyendo. Levantó el arma y antes de poder hacer el ataque unos fuertes brazos le retuvieron. Era Undyne.

— ¡Sostenlo con fuerza Undyne! — El pequeño esqueleto se lanzó a quitarle el medallón, Papyrus reacción pronto así que nuevamente le dio una patada que lo lanzó hasta el final del pasillo a la vez que, aun con dificultad, le lanzó el cuchillo a Sans.

— ¡Con esa patada seguro tu único punto de vida se acabó! — Gruñó "Papyrus" haciendo que Undyne lo soltara. Mas algo se sintió diferente...

Las cuencas de Papyrus nuevamente estaban vacías, su alma se clarificó poco a poco.

Sans había levantado su brazo con el medallón dorado en su mano, su HP seguía igual. Papyrus empezó a temblar cada que el color original se veía, haciéndolo gritar cosas que ninguno entendía. Cuando el último espacio en negro desapareció el esqueleto anteriormente poseído casi caía al suelo sino fuera porque su amiga y Sans lo habían logrado sostener.

— ¿Sans... Qué... Qué pasó? — El mencionado tan sólo sonrió al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo ya había pasado. Tuvieron suerte de que Undyne tenía que ver al rey en esos momentos que sino juraban que Sans hubiera muerto.

Papyrus decidió ir a casa con su hermano, ya hasta había olvidado lo que quería hablar con su majestad, pero algo si tenía claro mientras veía la casa al alejarse.

Volvería, pero no para reclamarle a aquel ser que le impulsó a hacer eso, sino a tratar de hablar con él para tratar de arreglar todo y, quien sabe, tal vez... Poder ser su amigo.

Y obviamente, para limpiar el desastre que hicieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Utilicé esta historia para un concurso en una pagina de Undertale en español, así que no quería que me la robaran ni nada xD  
> Tal vez haré una continuación en Wattpad XD   
> Ah, en Wattpad tengo más fanfics, 20 de hecho sin contar los 4 que tengo en borradores xD  
> Ah dicho eso, byebye!!


End file.
